


Our Love is Cosmic

by astrocrown



Series: HalBarry One Shots [4]
Category: Green Lantern (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, continuity? I don't know her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 04:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14489079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrocrown/pseuds/astrocrown
Summary: Hal's idea of a "date" is unusual, to say the least, but it's still enough to put Barry in the mood.





	Our Love is Cosmic

“Ring, what time is it in Central City?”

“6:39AM”

“How long has it been since I was last on Earth?”

“Sixty Earth days.”

Two months away, and now he was coming back early as hell in the morning. Okay, this could be worse. At least he was coming at all, right? After the missions he’d just been on with the Green Lantern Corps, Hal had no way of knowing how much he’d missed on Earth. He tried to keep tabs, but it was pretty hard when you were stranded on an alien planet with a dead ring trying to retrieve your stolen power battery after what was supposed to be a peaceful negotiation between alien planets. 

Months ago, he’d moved out of his apartment and now his address was...nowhere. His belongings were kept in a storage unit in Coast City. Some of his friends in the newly formed Justice League told him it was a bad idea, but that wasn’t their business. They weren’t the ones who had to deal with overdue rent and bills all the time because they were part of an intergalactic police force that kept them away for weeks or months at a time. It sorta made it hard to keep the money rolling in, so whenever Hal got back to Earth, he crashed wherever he could. Sometimes in the Hall of Justice, but mostly….elsewhere. 

Mostly with his boyfriend, Barry. The pair had something of an odd relationship because of Hal’s career with the corps, but somehow it was working. It wasn’t easy though, and Hal could tell that the periods of separation got to Barry. Hal couldn’t blame him. Whenever he was away, he found himself thinking about Barry constantly. He hated having to leave him alone for such long lengths at a time, but being a Green Lantern was important to him.

Still, he wanted to make it up to him. 

He was in space, having passed the moon and was now approaching Earth’s orbit. He flew around the globe toward North America, when the sight gave him a pause. The sun was just coming around, spreading its daylight over the western hemisphere, giving a glow to the Earth below. It was breathtaking. 

Hal was no stranger to space, having been a Green Lantern for a few years now, but he rarely took the time to _look_ at what was out there. His mind was always on his next task or destination, but looking at the sun and Earth like this, with billions of stars decorating the sky around....it really was something special to behold. In a way, he was lucky. Most people didn’t experience this, except for a lucky few. 

It gave him an idea. He smiled to himself and headed down for the planet below. 

Hopefully Barry was home and didn’t have to rush into work. Last time Hal had come to visit, their time was cut short. As badly as Hal had wanted to ask Barry to skip out on work, he hadn’t. So he was really hoping they wouldn’t have to repeat that bummer of a conversation. 

Dawn had reached Central City and the gentle morning light was spread throughout. The streets were busy with people on their daily commutes yet somehow it still seemed peaceful and quiet. Hal had grown fond of this city in the time he spent here with Barry. It wasn’t quite Coast City and nothing ever would be, but it had its own charm to it. He could see why Barry cared about this place so much. 

Hal flew to Barry’s house, carefully making his way inside. By now, Barry was used to him coming in on his own. The speedster had told him he could make himself at home anytime he was on Earth, which meant that Hal could surprise him. That was the best part about coming home. 

Once inside, Hal let his uniform vanish and in its place he wore his usual white t-shirt, jacket, and jeans. The house was quiet and not a light was on….was Barry even here? Hal whispered his name as he walked through the house, searching for the blond. The bedroom door was open and as Hal approached it, he could see Barry’s figure, fast asleep in bed. 

Hal smiled to himself. For a moment, he just stood there and watched him sleeping peacefully. With the lives they lived, a good night’s sleep was pretty rare, so it was nice to see Barry resting. Deciding he didn’t have the heart to wake him, he got another idea instead. Approaching the bed, he took off his shoes and jacket, placing them aside. He tried to be gentle as he climbed in bed, sliding underneath the blankets with the blond. Barry was asleep on his side, facing the opposite wall as Hal came up behind him, carefully wrapping an arm around his middle and burying his face in the back of his neck. 

It was funny how Barry didn’t even need to be awake for Hal to enjoy his company. All he needed was Barry’s presence and all at once, everything in the world and universe was at peace. He could feel Barry’s warmth, feel his heartbeat, hear his breathing and it all pulled him in to a special place where all of his fears were washed away. A place that was reserved just for him and Barry. 

Barry shifted slightly, slowly, with a soft groan. “Mm….Hal?”

“I’m here,” Hal whispered, searching for one of Barry’s hands and intertwining their fingers.

“I’ve missed you.”

Hal couldn’t help but smile. He liked sleepy Barry. Sleepy Barry was adorable. “Missed you too, gorgeous.” 

Barry rolled over so he could face Hal, their eyes locking immediately. The blond’s bright blue eyes were still heavy with sleepiness but gazed at Hal with a sense of awe, as though he couldn’t believe that Hal was really here. Hal couldn’t help but think that he looked so innocent like that, so untouched from all the things that ever hurt him, simply because they were together in this quiet moment. 

It really gave Hal’s stomach butterflies. How could he possibly ever get tired of moments like this? He chuckled softly. “Yeah, dummy, I’m real.” 

“I know. I was just...enjoying the moment.” 

Hal leaned in and kissed him softly, pulling his body closer as they lay underneath the blankets. Barry responded in kind, his arms wrapping tightly around the lantern as he kissed him back. They each melted into each other, letting the warmth and softness of the moment keep them. 

“Mm....please tell me you don’t have to work today,” Hal whispered as their lips parted. 

“Well, I hate to tell you this, but….”

Hal frowned. “Are you freaking kidding me? Again?”

Barry grinned. “Just kidding. It’s your lucky day.” 

“Barry, I swear to god…”

“What? Are you gonna punish me?” 

Hal rose an eyebrow, then smirked. “Now you’re just giving me good ideas.”

Barry laughed while try to escape from Hal’s arms. It wasn’t any use, but he wasn’t exactly giving it his best effort either. “I don’t think so! Those sound like bad ideas.” 

“Barry Allen, you are under arrest.” 

Barry was still squirming because Hal was trying to pin him to the bed. “Let me go, you dork,” he said while laughing.

“I’m afraid I can’t do that. The sentence is pretty harsh.” In a swift movement, Hal succeeded in pinning Barry down. He hovered over the speedster, holding him down by his wrists. “Gotcha.”

Barry pouted. “You realize I can easily get out of this.”

Hal’s gaze didn’t waver. “Then do it if you want to.” 

Barry didn’t move. 

Hal smirked. “That’s what I thought.” He leaned down to kiss him again, but before he realized what was happening, his body was flipped over and he was laying on the bed face-up. Barry was over him, this time holding him down by his wrists. 

Hal blinked in surprise. “What the—? Son of a....”

Barry let him go with a satisfied grin. “Don’t try that again.”

Oh, he was pretty proud of himself, was he? Hal sat up, wrapping his arms around him again. “All right, you made your point. C’mere….”

The pair exchanged a slow, sweet kiss that made Hal’s heart soar. These were the sorts of moments that he found himself thinking about when he was away from Earth. While most of his missions were pretty tame, there would be those incidents every once in a while where he had to wonder if he’d make it. Maybe this was it, he would think to himself. Maybe these would be his last moments, before he could share more moments with Barry or finally put into words how he felt about him. That dreaded “L” word. 

Well, he was here now, and even though he was still hesitant to use those words, he could express his feelings to Barry in other ways. 

How in the hell did he get this lucky? 

After their kiss, Barry leaned his forehead against Hal’s, keeping him close. “How long are you here for?”

“A day if I’m lucky,” Hal said. “Have to stretch it out. There’s a lot I wanna do.” 

“Like what?” 

Hal grinned. “You.”

Barry laughed. “Okay, what else?”

The lantern gave a wistful sigh, tracing Barry’s arm with two fingers. “I wanna take you…out.”

Barry tilted his head. “Like on a date?”

“Something like that,” Hal said with a faint smile. “I just have one request first.” 

“Just one? You must be feeling generous today.” 

Hal pouted. “Oh, haha. Can you _please_ make me some breakfast? I haven’t had a good Earth meal since last time I was here and you have no idea how much I miss real food.”

“Breakfast? That’s it?” Barry asked with a laugh. “Yeah, sure. I could go for some breakfast myself actually. I thought you were going to ask for, well, a different kind of favor.”

Hal’s expression shifted into a smirk. “That comes later.”

Barry rolled his eyes and shoved him playfully. “You’re hopeless.”

The blond climbed out of bed as Hal laughed, following him. “You knew that when we started dating, babe.” 

Hal decided to jump in the shower while Barry got breakfast started. They’d done this before since they decided to start seeing each other. Hal would come over, use his shampoo and soap, borrow his clothes, and eat his food in the short time he was here. Luckily, Barry didn’t mind letting his house become Hal’s temporary home during his short stays on Earth. 

Actually, Barry had offered to do a bit of shopping for Hal, being the generous person he was. He could keep Hal’s preferred brand of shampoo around and keep a few of Hal’s outfits in his closet for when he returned, but Hal refused, insisting that he was content just borrowing Barry’s stuff. It didn’t seem to make much sense to Barry but no matter how much he tried to talk him into it, Hal wouldn’t budge. 

“I swear, Hal, you’re not imposing, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Barry had said. 

Hal had waved his hand dismissively. “I’m hardly around anyway, so there’s no point.”

In fact, Hal did have a reason for keeping things the way they were. He was actually surprised that Barry hadn’t figured it out, but he wasn’t jumping at the chance to admit it either. 

Now, Hal was changing into Barry’s red polo shirt and his black slacks. These clothes were way nicer than anything he normally wore. He glanced at himself in the large bathroom mirror, with combed back hair, and grinned at his reflection. Yeah, he could pull this off. He made fingergun gestures, winking at the mirror. Why he was so handsome? 

He was about to leave when he overheard Barry’s voice from beyond the door. At first he thought Barry was calling for him, but quickly realized he was on the phone. What he heard made him pause so he could overhear more. 

“Yeah, that’s not a problem. I’m going out with Hal today, but I’ll be there soon. Huh? Ha….that obvious, huh? Yeah….yeah, you don’t need to worry about that. I know. It’s...yeah, it’s not easy. I do miss him a lot. All the time. But duty calls, you know?”

Hal frowned, feeling a tightness in his chest as he tuned out the conversation. He knew this relationship wasn’t easy. Truthfully, it was a miracle that Hal hadn’t messed everything up already, like he had with Carol. He wanted to be good to Barry and he was trying his best to make this work, so he spent as much time with him as he could, but he was one man. One Green Lantern, constantly torn between his home and his Lantern duties. He couldn’t be on Earth and wherever the corps needed him at the same time. 

Hal left the bathroom and walked into the kitchen, where he found Barry serving up eggs and bacon on a pair of plates as he balanced his phone between his cheek and his shoulder. The blond spotted him immediately and greeted him with a smile as he wrapped up his phone conversation. 

“But yeah, Clark, I’ll be there then. Yeah, don’t worry about it. Thanks, talk to you later.” Barry ended the call and placed his phone back in his pocket. 

“What’d Clark want?” Hal asked casually, taking a seat at the dining table. 

Barry took the plates to the table, where he already had glasses of orange juice placed. He took a seat across from the table as he and Hal started on their meals. “He’s got some business with the Daily Planet the next couple of days so he asked me to take care of something for him at the Hall of Justice.” 

Hal had started eating, but paused and looked at Barry with a pout. “Wait, when? Not today, right?”

Barry smiled softly, spreading strawberry jam on his toast. “Don’t worry, you still have me for the time being.”

Hal held back a sigh of relief. “Good.”

They finished their breakfast pretty quickly. Barry was used to eating quickly, and Hal had simply been starving. It had been longer than he cared to tell Barry since he had last eaten a good meal, so he plowed right through it. And it was probably the best idea to eat before taking Barry on this “date” he had planned anyway.

After they were done and cleaned up the table, Barry was confused when Hal asked him to change into his Flash uniform. 

Barry pouted. “Hal, you said you were taking me on a date. Crime fighting isn’t exactly a date.” 

“We’re not doing any of that,” Hal said. He rose his fist and his ring glowed as his Green Lantern uniform appeared on him. “And this isn’t really a _date_ -date, but just trust me. It’ll be fun.” 

Barry was still a little uneasy, but tapped into his Flash ring to put on his uniform as well. “Well, where are we going?”

“Space,” Hal said.

The lantern had made that sound so simple and so easy, but Barry’s eyes widened. “As in outer space? What? Why?”

Hal chuckled, throwing his arm over Barry’s shoulders. “Yes, the space of the outer variety. Don’t worry, you won’t die or anything. That’s what the ring is for.” 

“But why?”

“It’s beautiful up there, Bar. I saw the sunrise from up there as I was coming back. I guarantee you’ve never seen anything like it, and pictures don’t count.”

Barry still looked uncertain. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Hal and Hal’s control of the ring, it was...something else. 

Barry didn’t like heights. He could deal with it, but he didn’t like it. However, his ‘dealing with it’ was reserved for places like the rooftops of skyscrapers, not _outer space_. He hadn’t been in outer space before and had no plans to start now. Everything he needed was on Earth, either in Central City or with the Justice League in the Hall of Justice. Space was reserved for Hal and maybe Clark, depending on the circumstances. Not for a guy who’s fast on his feet. 

Seeing the look on his face, Hal faced and put his hands on his shoulders. “Listen. You’ll be perfectly safe with me and the ring. I’d never let anything happen to you. How many times have I caught you falling with one of my constructs? It’s the same thing.”

It was true. Hal’s quick mind had saved him from certain danger, including falling, many times. It went both ways, actually. Hal was quick but sometimes he couldn’t be quick enough and Barry would speed in and swoop him out of a bad situation, like an exploding bomb. They often looked out for each other, so Barry trusted Hal completely. Which meant that he trusted Hal to help him overcome a fear, even if that meant putting his life entirely in Hal’s hands. 

He took a deep breath and nodded. “I still don’t get why you wanna do this, but alright.”

Hal grinned. “You’ll understand when we get up there.”

Before taking off, Hal charged up his ring since he’d just used it to get home from across the universe. Following that, he placed a barrier around Barry just like his own. The pair took off together, phasing through the roof and headed towards the skies. 

Being several feet over his roof and climbing higher was already making Barry uneasy. While Hal kept his eyes on the skies ahead of them, Barry looked down and felt his insides freeze for a moment. They weren’t even in the clouds yet and he was already freaking out. How was he going to do this? 

Hal looked over at him and frowned. “Hey. Number one rule of being in the air: don’t look down.” 

“I know, it’s just...this is a bit new for me.”

Hal reached over and took his hand, holding it tight. “You’re fine. The atmosphere gets a bit hot, but you shouldn’t feel it beyond a few degrees warmer. Takes a minute, but after that we’re in orbit.”

It amazed Barry that Hal could be so calm about this, just talking about going through the hottest parts of the atmosphere like he was talking about the weather. Hal had done this several times though, so he probably didn’t think much of it anymore. Somehow, it strengthened Barry’s resolve. So what if he didn’t like heights? Hal was taking him on a new kind of adventure, showing him things he hadn’t seen before and looking out to make sure he was safe along the way. Maybe he should take a note from Hal’s playbook and ignore his fears. 

Okay, the hand holding helped a little too.

They went through the clouds (which in itself was pretty amazing as far as Barry was concerned), then kept going until they were high above and their surroundings got darker and darker. Soon enough, they could see the curvature of the Earth, and that was about when Barry forgot how to breathe. 

He stopped in their flight, looking around at the incredible sight of the planet beneath them. Thankfully, it wasn’t too cloudy so he could look down at western hemisphere and see the shapes of North and South America, as well as major physical formations in them. 

Hal noticed he had stopped and stopped with him. There was a faint smile on his face as he watched Barry gaze down at the planet in awe. 

“You were right,” Barry said. “It’s so much different than pictures.” 

“You should see the sunrise,” Hal said. He took Barry’s hand again, leading him around the globe a bit until they could see the sun peeking out over the curve, spreading its light below, just as Hal had seen earlier.

It was amazing. He’d seen pictures and videos from rockets and space stations in Earth’s orbit but being up here put it in an entirely different perspective. The world they lived on and everything they knew and loved was right here. And it was _beautiful_. 

“This...this is great, Hal,” Barry said. “But...what made you wanna do this now?”

“I realized on my way back that I don’t look at this stuff enough. There’s habitable planets with purple skies, nebulas of colors you’ve never even seen before, so much stuff. But I’m always so busy that I never look at it. I gotta say though...this little planet we call home is still the most beautiful one I’ve seen.” 

“This is what we fight for. You, me, Clark, all of us.”

Hal smiled softly. “Yeah, you’re right. Come on, let me show you what night looks like.”

He took Barry’s hand again, leading him all the way across the globe until the sun was out of view. They found themselves in the eastern hemisphere over east Asia. Barry had been in this part of the world a few times, mostly for Flash or Justice League business, but he’d certainly never seen it like this. 

Japan and South Korea were easy to spot because of the bright lights that came from them, outlining their coasts. Western China, India, and parts of southeast Asia were brilliantly lit up as well. 

Barry’s smile was wide as he and Hal hovered over the countries. The blond didn’t think anything could possibly be more beautiful than seeing the sunrise from space, but this was pretty close. 

Seeing Barry’s big smile made Hal’s heart soar. He grabbed Barry by his shoulders and pulled him close. 

“C’mere, you,” he whispered.

The pair wrapped their arms around one another and shared a slow kiss as they hovered there, high above the Earth, caught only in its orbit. If you had told Barry months ago that he’d be kissing Hal Jordan in outer space, he wouldn’t have believed you. 

Hal broke the kiss and held Barry’s hand out to their side, still keeping his other arm around him. “May I have this dance?”

Barry made a sound that almost sounded like a giggle, and Hal couldn’t help but think about how absolutely cute that was. “Why, yes, you may.” He let Hal lead, mostly because he was still trying to get used to this whole floating-in-outer-space thing. It was strange, but lovely.

Hal kept hold of him, swaying and turning with him high above the clouds. Barry already knew that Hal was actually a decent dancer, so it didn’t surprise him that he could figure out a way to “dance” while floating high above Earth’s atmosphere and still have it feel just as romantic. 

“It almost feels like you’ve done this before,” Barry said. 

“I have,” Hal admitted quietly, looking down for a second. “But would you believe me if I said it was never as good as being with you?”

Barry smiled a little. “I think I can give you the benefit of the doubt.” 

They continued like that for several more minutes. Barry leaned his forehead on Hal’s. All the nervousness he’d been feeling earlier had since washed away, and he could lose himself in the moment and enjoy this dance with the man he loved.

“I really missed you,” he said softly. “Two months is...an awfully long time.”

Hal tightened his arm around Barry’s waist, holding him a little closer. “I know. There was….a lot going on. I had this mission, then some asshole stole my battery so I chased him, but then my ring died so I was stranded.”

Barry gave him a sympathetic look as they slowly spun around. “So, for you, another day.”

“Pretty much,” Hal said with a grin. “The good news is that when I got back to Oa, they showed me a better way to store my battery in a pocket dimension, so that won’t happen again.”

A what? Barry gave him a confused look, but decided to shrug it off. “I’m not even going to begin questioning how that works.”

Hal chuckled. “Probably for the best. So...what do you think? Outer space not so bad after all? What do you wanna see next?”

Barry looked below again at the Earth, in all of it’s blue and populated beauty. Then he looked up, at the stars and the moon. It was all so beautiful. A person could get lost out here just admiring everything. He had to wonder if any Green Lanterns ever had that problem. Hal wouldn’t be that type of person, but someone else probably was. 

But then he looked back at Hal Jordan, the man he loved, the man who’d brought him out here. Hal was many things. He was reckless, impulsive, hot-headed, and stubborn. But more than that, he was compassionate and fearless. Hal had brought him out here because he’d seen something beautiful and immediately wanted to show Barry. That meant something to Barry, and things like this were the reasons why he waited for Hal whenever he was gone. Because Hal always made it worthwhile.

Barry stopped dancing, reached for Hal’s hands, grasping them with both of his own and squeezing them gently. “Hal...I wanna go home.” 

Hal paused. He knew that tone in Barry’s voice. He wasn’t just saying he wanted to go home, and he had a feeling that Barry knew he would receive his message. 

“Yeah. We’ll go home,” Hal said. “One more thing….”

He leaned in for another kiss, this one with more heat and tongue. Barry responded with just as much passion, and it was clear they were both feeling the same. 

Hal gave Barry a grin as they parted. Yeah, he was excited. Sue him. “Okay, now we can go.”

Barry grinned right back at him. Keeping each other’s hands, they set back for Central City. 

The flight heading back was much easier than the initial flight. Barry was much more relaxed this time. More than relaxed, actually. He and Hal were silent as they flew across the globe back toward Central City, but they occasionally looked back at each other and smiled, holding hands the whole way. 

They were over North America again, still high in the sky, when Hal’s ring sounded with an alert. 

“Warning: incoming projectile.”

The pair blinked and looked at each other. Barry was about to ask Hal what that might mean when he spotted it: a meteorite the size of a fist heading right for them. 

“Hal, behind you!” He cried in panic.

Before Hal could turn, the meteorite slammed right into the side of Hal’s head, knocking him out cold. The green barriers that had surrounded them both vanished and the pair began hurling towards the Earth.

Barry, still very much awake, panicked. There was no way he would be able to save them. Thankfully they were within the atmosphere enough that they could breathe, but that wasn’t going to count for much if Hal didn’t wake up.

He screamed his name, trying to reach for him as he fell. “Hal! Hal! Hal, wake up! Hal!” 

With much struggle, he was able to grab Hal’s left hand. He tried to pull their bodies together. Maybe he could divert them into the ocean instead of land, and then maybe they’d have a chance. It was slim, but it was all he could think of, and he’d be damned if he let anything happen to Hal without trying. 

“Hal, wake up,” he shouted again, climbing on his arm in his effort to pull him closer. The air resistance didn’t make it easy, but he wasn’t about to quit either. “Wake up, Hal. Please….”

He felt Hal’s body jerk as the lantern came to. Hal cursed under his breath and reacted quickly by pulling Barry’s body close to his, wrapping his left arm around him as he fired up his ring on his right hand. The green glow and barrier reformed around them again, and their fall came to a halt, letting them hover safely again. 

“Are you okay?” Hal asked gently, still holding Barry. There was a touch of anger in his voice. He couldn’t believe he’d been so stupid as to let that happen. Even though he usually threw caution to the wind, he should have been especially careful since Barry was with him. Instead, he let himself put his boyfriend in danger. Unbelievable. 

Barry was catching his breath. “I’m fine,” he said quietly, holding tightly onto Hal’s arm. “What about you? You got hit really hard.”

“Head hurts a little, but I’ll live. What was that, anyway?”

“Meteorite.”

“Are you kidding me? Jeez. Okay, I’m taking you home. For real this time.” 

Barry wrapped his arms around Hal’s neck. “Yeah, let’s go.”

Hal took them on a steady flight back, keeping one arm wrapped around Barry as he did so. He was still incredibly mad at himself that he let this happen. To get Barry up here in the first place, he’d practically had to twist his arm. He may never get Barry up in space again, at least not like this.

“Hey...I’m sorry,” he said quietly. 

Barry shook his head. “Don’t worry about it. I’m just glad we’re okay.”

“I guess I spooked you big time.” Judging by the way Barry was hanging onto him, that is. 

“We’ve both been through worse,” Barry assured him. Truthfully, he was hanging onto Hal because he’d almost lost him, not because the incident had triggered his fear of heights. 

Hal chuckled. “I guess you’re right.” 

Just another day in his life, he supposed. 

Thankfully, they made it back to Barry’s place without further incident. Hal brought them inside the living room and Barry tried to hide his sigh of relief when he was able to put his feet on the ground again.

“That was really something, but it’s nice to be home,” the blond said. 

Hal’s uniform disappeared, leaving the clothes he’d borrowed from Barry in its place. “Yeah. I just wish I hadn’t killed the mood.” 

Barry followed suit, putting his uniform away as well. He looked at Hal with a slight grin. “Oh, I don’t know about that. I think you can bring it back if you try hard enough.”

That seemed to lift Hal’s spirits a little. He moved closer to Barry, giving him a certain seductive gaze that Barry was well familiar with. “That so? It sounds like you’re challenging me, Barry Allen.” 

Barry met his gaze with an unwavering one of his own. “Gee, I don’t know. Are you sure you’re up for it, Captain Jordan?”

Hal shivered, pulling Barry close. “If you keep calling me that, it’s not gonna be hard.” 

“Make your move, then. _Captain_.” 

Oh, that wouldn’t be a problem. Hal placed his hand under Barry’s chin and kissed him. Barry hummed against his lips, pulling Hal into an embrace. Unlike the kisses they exchanged in space, Hal was kissing him more aggressively this time. He knew what he wanted and he was determined to get it. That was all perfectly fine with Barry, because he himself wanted nothing more than to have Hal, every bit of him, as close as he could possibly get him.

Hal reached around, grabbing Barry’s ass with both hands, causing the blond to gasp softly on his lips. The lantern grinned. “You used to hate it when I did that.”

“Not true,” Barry countered. “You just like to pick the worst times.”

“What? Do not.”

“A party is not the right place.”

“It’s the _perfect_ place.”

“It’s a public function.”

“Well, I like to keep that stuff...you know, just between you and me.”

Hal kept his hands on Barry’s ass. “Want me all for yourself, is that it?”

Barry gazed into his eyes. “Actually, yeah. That’s exactly it.” 

They kissed again, sharing taste and tongue. Barry hummed into the kiss again, which was sending more shivers down Hal’s spine. The lantern could already feel Barry start to melt against him, only making him want him more. Barry never let anyone see this side of him. It was reserved just for Hal, and Hal knew it. 

Barry’s hands wandered a bit, palms sliding over Hal’s chest over his own red shirt. His clothes were a little tight on Hal, but that wasn’t exactly a problem. Quite the opposite, actually. 

Hal whispered between kisses. “What’s it gonna take to get you back in bed?”

“Not as much as it took to get me into space,” Barry whispered back. 

Hal kissed him again. “I’m gonna make my time here worthwhile.” He pulled away, giving Barry that seductive look again before turning away and heading towards Barry’s bedroom. 

Barry was right behind him. 

“Is your door locked?” Hal asked

“Yes.”

“Phone on silent?”

“I’ll fix that right now.”

“Justice League communicator off?”

“....Are you sure that’s a good idea?”

“It won’t be that long.”

Barry snickered.

Hal made a face. “You know what I mean. Three hours, tops.”

“That long?”

“You know. Pillow talk.”

“Pillow talk. Right. Two hours. No more.”

“Fine. Two hours.”

“You don’t have to act like we’re shutting down the entire United States government just to have sex with me, Hal.”

Hal was taking off his shirt. “Listen, Bar. Every time I see you, we get interrupted by something. My ring goes off, the communicators go off, your phone goes off because of your job. I’m not having it this time.”

“All right, all right.”

Barry sat on his bed with his legs hanging off the edge and put his phone on silent, then somewhat reluctantly turned his communicator off. It would only be for a little bit, right? Maybe Hal was right. Maybe they deserved a little bit of time together, and Hal had just been away for two months. Batman would wholeheartedly disagree with that, but neither of them were Batman. Thank goodness.

Standing nearby, Hal was pulling off his ring. “Ring, mute for two hours.”

Barry blinked at him. “You can do that?”

“My ring, my rules,” Hal said, placing the ring on Barry’s nightstand next to his Flash ring. He then redirected his attention to the sitting Barry. “What was it you said earlier? It’s my lucky day?”

Barry looked up at him. “I admire your dedication.”

Hal straddled him on the bed. “You’ve met me, right?”

The lantern was met with a pair of hands that slid from his shoulders, down his chest, and over his stomach slowly. No one else Hal had ever known ever touched him the way Barry did, a way that was so gentle and loving yet so full of want. The man he loved knew just the right balance that drove Hal crazy, and he only hoped that he made Barry feel the same. 

He cupped Barry’s face in his hands, looking down at him like he was the most precious thing he’d laid eyes on across the universe. Perfectly cut blond hair, bright blue eyes, and a pair of candy red lips to die for. And somehow this face, this perfect face, would always look back at him like he was laying eyes on one of the wonders of the world. Hal may never understand how he got so lucky, but it didn’t matter. All he had to do was not screw this up. 

Hal pressed his lips against Barry’s again with a soft hum. As they kissed, Barry fell backwards on the bed and Hal fell with him. Their bodies pressing together only intensified what Hal was already feeling, which brought one thought to the forefront of his mind: Barry was wearing too many clothes. 

The trick, of course, was that he had to find a way to stop kissing him long enough to get his shirt off. A lot harder than it sounded. He reached for the bottom of Barry’s shirt and pulled it upward. Barry moved his arms, allowing Hal to continue pulling it all the way off between kisses. Hal tossed the shirt carelessly, barely hearing as it fell off the other side of the bed and onto the floor. 

Barry was already starting to lose his breath by the time Hal’s lips traveled to his neck and collarbone. The lantern sucked and bit in the spots he knew would make Barry quiver. It worked, and Barry found himself dragging his nails down Hal’s back, the anticipation already welling up within him. He felt Hal shift his lower half, aligning their hips together. If he thought he’d been getting hard too soon, it didn’t matter anymore, because Hal was too. He pushed his hips upward, grinding against Hal, and moaned softly from the friction as Hal continued nibbling on his neck. Hal grunted against his ear, pushing back. 

Barry shifted his legs, wrapping them around Hal’s hips so he could push against him more easily. This caused Hal to react more strongly, biting his neck a little harder. So hard, in fact, that Barry gasped softly in surprise. He didn’t mind, though. Right now, he was becoming hypersensitive and every little contact just made him want more. 

“I really missed you,” he moaned, his head rolling back. He knew he’d said it already, but he’d keep saying it. When Hal was out, it wasn’t like he could pick up a phone and call him. All he could do was wait around until the lantern came back home. When weeks passed, he started to fear the worst. He was sure, though, that one of the other newer lanterns— John Stewart and Guy Gardner— would let the Justice League know if something happened to Hal. So it wasn’t like he would never know. But that didn’t stop him from worrying, and it didn’t stop him from feeling so relieved to see his face after so many weeks apart. And that wasn’t even taking into account almost losing him during the space flight. 

The simple fact was that no one else made him feel the way Hal did. No one else could make him let go of all of his daily worries and anxieties and just allow him to let go, even if for a little while. Barry was a man who purposefully stretched himself thin because he was always trying to help someone, either as Barry or as the Flash. Yet, Hal would come around and remind him that it was okay to forget for a bit. If anything, it was better for Barry’s mental state and kept him from becoming too overwhelmed with everything. Barry was grateful. 

Hal wanted to say he missed him too, but the words wouldn’t come this time. He did, though. So much. Several hours ago, he’d been stranded on a barren wasteland of a planet with, thankfully, breathable air while he tried to track down some alien asshole that thought he could get away with his power battery. Some alien worlds were beautiful, but not this one. It was just dead plants, swamps, and murky water everywhere. He could have died there, and all he could think about was how badly he wanted to get back home to see Barry again. Wondering what Barry was doing. Wondering how much Barry thought about him. 

Well, now they were here and dammit, their pants were coming off. 

Hal lifted himself slightly so he could reach between them, unfastening Barry’s pants. Barry just looked up at him with flushed cheeks, letting him work. The blond’s pants were off in seconds and Hal wasted no time in removing his own right after. He was fully expecting to lay over him again, but Barry had other plans. 

The blond grabbed his shoulders and gently but firmly pushed him down on the bed, laying face up. Hal blinked as Barry moved over him, straddling his hips. Okay. That...that was hot as hell. 

He grinned. “You should take charge more often.”

“Duly noted,” Barry said, leaning down to kiss him again. 

Hal wrapped his arms around Barry’s neck as he pushed his tongue in his mouth. He was so lost in kissing him that he missed where Barry’s hand was moving— right down to his crotch. The blond began palming him over his boxers, kneading him gently with his hand. Hal felt that familiar rush move through him, causing him to rock his hips into the touch. 

“You pilots always think you have to make the first move,” Barry whispered.

Hal laughed dryly. “You’re funny.” 

As much as he liked Barry touching him, he had other ideas. He shifted his body weight to roll them over, placing Barry under him once again. The blond looked up at him expectantly, watching him shift lower. Hal grabbed Barry’s boxers, hurriedly pulling them off his legs and tossing them somewhere off the edge of the bed with the rest of their clothes. Next, he made quick work of getting rid of his own as well, finally leaving both of them completely bare. 

“You could have just asked,” Barry teased. 

“This is more fun,” Hal said.

Barry bit his lip, watching Hal lower himself. The lantern grasped his lover’s hard cock, giving it a few strokes before sliding it deep inside his mouth. 

Barry moaned softly, letting his body relax on the bed so he could enjoy the moment. Hal slowly began to bob his head up and down on him, eyes flicking up to see his reaction. It was incredible to see Barry’s body writhe from the contact, head rolling back as his thighs quivered. God, he loved how he looked like that. It drove him absolutely insane. This was the reason he’d insisted they not be interrupted, because it had been entirely too long since he’d had him like this and dammit, he was going to savor every moment. Planet or universe be damned. 

“Hal…,” Barry breathed, reaching down to tangle his hands through Hal’s thick hair. The sheer need from Barry to keep this going was palpable. It was so strange to think that, once upon a time, they’d both tried to hide their feelings for one another, thinking the other didn’t feel the same. They were a long, long way from that now and Barry needed Hal to know just how much he wanted this. 

Hal continued moving his head slowly, paying special attention to the tip, where he licked slowly. He heard Barry respond with a whiny moan that drove him to continue, only pausing briefly to pump him with his hand to increase the tension. 

Barry thought he might lose his mind. The sparks that were moving through his body were near impossible to contain but as good as this felt, he knew it could only get better. 

“Hal,” he whined, looking down at him. “Hal, I need you…” 

Hal slowly lifted himself, but not before slowly licking the precum off the tip of Barry’s cock again, causing the blond’s body to jolt slightly. By the time he moved back up to kiss Barry’s lips, the blond was looking dazed. 

“I want...all of you, Hal.” 

Hal nibbled on Barry’s bottom lip, humming. 

“Just tell me how you want it this time,” Barry whispered. 

Hal knew exactly what he wanted. “I think I...wanna go for a little ride.” 

He was not expecting Barry to snort. 

“What?” Hal demanded with a frown. 

Barry covered his mouth, but he couldn’t help himself and started laughing anyway. “Sorry, it just sounds so funny when you say it like that.” 

Hal groaned. “You gotta be kidding me.”

Barry still chuckled, but pulled Hal down to kiss him. “Don’t worry, handsome. You’ll get your wish.”

“Good,” Hal said. “You still have that lube?”

“Of course.”

“The condoms?”

“New box. I found a better kind.”

“Smart.”

“I like to be prepared.” 

Hal grinned, reaching for the nightstand drawer where he knew Barry kept the items. “That’s my man.” He fished the items out of the drawer and brought them to the bed. 

“Well, one of us has to think of these things,” Barry teased.

Hal wasn’t even offended. “You’re right, that’s what I have you for.”

“Oh, okay. I’m glad I could be useful then.” 

Hal opened up the bottle of lube, but Barry sat up and took it from him. 

“Wait,” the blond said. “Allow me.” 

Hal nodded, then shifted so he was on all fours on the bed. He didn’t miss the way Barry was looking at him while biting his lip. Heh. If that’s what Barry liked, he should have said something sooner. 

Barry spread the lube over his fingers generously, then kissed Hal as he reached around to his back side. Hal melted into the kiss, body shivering slightly with anticipation by the time Barry’s index finger pushed into his entrance. He moaned softly, kissing Barry even harder as the blond worked to stretch him. 

One thing that Barry loved about them was how well they always seemed to adapt so easily to one another’s wants. And they never did just one thing, they liked trying something new once in awhile. This was usually because of some idea that Hal had, but occasionally Barry would bring up something that would really get Hal going. In any event, it was never a dull a moment and Barry looked forward to these moments a lot more than he let on. 

Feeling Hal’s body quiver from his touch, watching him writhe, and hearing him moan was only turning Barry on so much more. Judging by the intense and greedy way Hal kept kissing him, it seemed the feeling was mutual. Neither of them broke the kiss for more than a moment while Barry continued to stretch him with multiple fingers, making sure he was gentle but firm enough to move this forward while making Hal comfortable. 

Eventually, Hal gently pushed him back. Barry let himself fall back onto the bed with a soft thud, finding himself slightly entranced by the seductive expression on Hal’s face. 

Hal opened up the condom wrapper. “You want me...you got me.” 

Barry smiled a little, taking the condom from Hal and putting it on himself. “I wouldn’t want it any other way.” 

Once the condom was on, Hal reached for the lube and spread some on his fingers before discarding the bottle again. He reached for Barry’s erection, giving it smooth, slow strokes. 

Barry took in a sharp breath, running his hands over Hal’s thighs. “Mm...I had a dream like this recently.” 

Hal rose an eyebrow. “That so? Tell me more.” 

Focusing his mind while Hal was touching him wasn’t easy. “We moved slowly, then faster. It was dark, but your ring was glowing on your hand. I was loud. Soft jazz music was playing.”

Hal snorted. “Jazz?”

“Yeah. What? Jazz is romantic.”

“Jazz isn’t romantic.”

“It is to me.” He rolled his hips into Hal’s touch. “Are you gonna keep teasing me all day?”

“Keep talking like that and I might.” 

“Get on top of me, Hal.”

Hal blinked in surprise, but then smirked. “Yes, _sir_.” 

Obeying his order, Hal swung his leg to Barry’s other side, situating himself on top of him. He positioned himself just right, guiding Barry’s erection to his entrance. Barry placed his hands on either side of Hal’s waist, helping guide him downward until he was pushing into him. 

Hal inhaled sharply, placing his hands flat on Barry’s chest to steady himself. He slowly moved down, down until Barry was in him as deeply as he could go. God, that felt incredible. It had been way too long. 

“Okay?” Barry asked, voice hoarse. 

Hal nodded. “You?”

“Never better.”

Hal smiled a little, then began moving himself up and down. He started slow at first, but gradually moved faster once he found his rhythm. Each thrust felt more incredible, bringing him on a high he’d long since almost forgotten. Maybe they spent long periods apart, but when they came together again like this, it was amazing each time. Feeling Barry pushing in and out of him was a whole kind of incredible sensation that he once thought he’d never experience. God, how nice it was to be wrong. The more he got, the more he wanted. And, fuck, Barry was the perfect size. Just big enough so he could really _feel_ every bit of this. 

Once Hal found his angle and rhythm, Barry began to move with him, thrusting his hips upward into him. It only increased the pleasure in both of them, and eventually Barry wasn’t quite sure who was moaning louder but it didn’t matter. They were both feeling the same waves of pleasure and euphoria moving through them, between them, around them. After two months apart, this was just what they both needed. 

Barry’s back arched as he continued thrusting, a whiny moan leaving his lips. He could already feel it building up within him. Each moment increased the feeling, making him crave the sweet release but dammit, he wanted to savor this. 

He reached between them for Hal’s throbbing, needy erection and began stroking him as they moved. Hal whined, facial expression full of need and silently begging Barry for more. Barry kept up the pace, stroking him and thrusting into him, as Hal continued to bounce up and down. 

Overcome with emotion, Hal leaned down to meet Barry’s lips with a deep, passionate kiss as they moved. Barry met his lips greedily. Anything and everything he’d been holding back was gone. All barriers were shattered. He wasn’t the only one getting every little piece of his partner; so was Hal. 

That buildup was intensifying. Barry couldn’t ignore it and judging by how erratic Hal’s movements were becoming, it was mutual. The blond tried to push it off, to make this last, but every little thrust and touch between them felt so incredible that he was quickly falling powerless to the feeling. Then let him. Let them both. 

He tried to speak, but it was difficult when almost all he could do was moan because of the intensity of everything he was feeling. “Ah….Ha….Hal….” He never realized how awkward Hal’s name sounded when he was moaning. “Mm...Hal, I….”

Hal’s voice came out in a growl. “I know. Me too.” 

“This feels so good,” Barry whispered. 

Hal hummed, then kissed him again. Somehow, in that moment, Barry felt himself lose all control. He climaxed, feeling himself releasing in the condom, halfway pushed into Hal. A long, drawn out noise of pleasure left him as he rode it out, his body continuing to give a few more involuntary thrusts. He tried to focus on stroking Hal, but his mind was spinning. 

It didn’t matter though, because watching Barry lose himself like this, and feeling it within him quickly pushed him to his own climax. He grunted softly as he released over Barry’s hand and stomach. He quickly fell into the euphoric state Barry was falling into, and he gladly welcomed it. 

Barry was panting, almost wondering if he was caught in a dream because of how incredible he felt. He looked up at Hal and for whatever reason, all he could think about was how beautiful he was. He reached up, placing a hand on the side of Hal’s face, gently brushing his cheek with his thumb lovingly. 

Of course it would be just like Barry to give him such a gentle and loving gaze in a moment like this. Hal’s brain didn’t work quite the same way. Most of the time, right after sex, all he would think about was how good that sex was and probably fall asleep soon after. Barry, however, would get a little sappy. 

But that was just another sign of Barry’s true feelings, wasn’t it? Sure, he knew Barry loved him, but in moments like this, Hal could really see it. Right now, the way he was touching his face and gazing at him was evident of that. No matter how much Hal kept him waiting, he was always there when he came home. For a guy who experiences time on a whole different level than anyone else, that was pretty impressive. 

And it wasn’t just anyone waiting. It was Barry Allen. Beautiful, smart, caring Barry Allen. His best friend in the whole world, who understood him like no one else. Maybe he even understood why Hal refused to keep any of his belongings here even though he spent more time here than anywhere else when he was on Earth. Maybe he even understood why Hal never seemed to be able to verbalize his feelings even though he spent every moment with Barry that he could, sharing everything with him, including his life. Maybe Barry knew what Hal, the supposed fearless Green Lantern, was afraid of. 

“I love you,” Hal whispered. The words came tumbling out of him before he realized what he was even saying. He’d caught himself off guard, but...it was time. It was way past time. 

It was the first time Hal had said it. Barry smiled softly, still caressing Hal’s face. “I love you, too.” 

“I don’t...I don’t want this to end. Even when I’m away. Is that selfish?”

Barry’s expression changed to something like relief, as though he’d been waiting for Hal to say this for a long, long time. He brushed some of the hair away from the lantern’s forehead. “Selfish? Not if I want it, too.”

Hal smiled softly.

“You can keep your toothbrush here, you know,” Barry said. 

Hal gave Barry a quick kiss before moving to get them cleaned up. “Yeah. I think I will.”

Barry smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This fic is what happens when a wip sucks so you take the best scene from it and turn it into something better. Don't give up on your dreams, kids. Or something like that. 
> 
> New chapter of Begin Again later this week!
> 
> My twitter: [halhighball](https://twitter.com/halhighball) | My tumblr: [msgrayson](http://msgrayson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
